harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Goddess (FoMT)
The Harvest Goddess 'is a character in ''Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. th_HGoddess3.png th_HGoddess.png Harvest Goddess portrait (FoMT).png The Harvest Goddess lives in the pond next to the town's Hot Springs. She appears after you throw an item into the pond. This is considered "giving an offering" to her, and anything that you throw in the pond can be considered to be a gift! She is a secret bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town that has special requirements prior to marriage. '''More About The Harvest Goddess During Friends of Mineral Town and More Friends of Mineral Town you may have a few encounters with the lovely Harvest Goddess. In most games, she is only a marriage candidate, but in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town and More Friends of Mineral Town you can befriend her and get rewards from her. Everyday make the short trip from your farm up to the Hot Springs, and throw an item into the pond next to the mine. If you take a flower and drop it into the pond every day the Goddess will offer you a chance to connect with a GameCube. After 10 days of donating to her, she will reward you with a power berry!Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Every other ten days, she will reward you with a color of grass. After a few weeks of giving her gifts she will ask you who you have a crush on. When you pick who you want to marry she will give that girl or boy your affection and boost them a heart color. You may marry her, but she has an invisible heart level. She is the toughest woman to marry in the game and she will never live with you. She will still have a child with you, and is not eligible to marry in'' Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town.'' Using the pedometer, shipping a lot through your shipping bin, and digging down deep into the mine are all ways that you can increase your affection with the Goddess.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com. Fishing and winning the Harvest Goddesses' game show are other ways to gain some additional heart points.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Marriage Requirements'Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com *Catch at least 1 of every species of fish. *Ship at least 1 of every shippable item. *Collect all 9 of the Goddess Jewels. *Own the Big Bed. *Dig up every type of item in the Lake Mine. *Dig up every type of item from the Spring Mine. *Be in Year 5 or later. *Ask Carter for permission to marry the Harvest Goddess during a confessional. 'Events' During the special event, if you throw something she likes, she will ask you 3 wishes that: *Make a boy (MFoMT) or girl (FoMT) like you more. *Help your animals become healthy again (if they are sick). 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes Category:Featured Articles Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Category:Harvest Goddess